Meet a Train-Man Transcript
(The episode begins with Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt pratcing for his day where Blythe is having a field trip where you can bring one pet) Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Ok, Von, you must be awesome for the field trip. Be cool! Blythe: O.k. Von, ready to go? Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Am I?! ( The 2 leave as Mitzi walks in ) Mitzi: Howdy y'all! All: Hey Mitzi! Mitzi: Ah'd like ya to meet mah owner. ( a man in a train engineer's suit walks in ) Phil: Nice place you got here. Pepper: What's your name? Phil: I'm Phil, your friendly neighborhood railway engineer. I can tell you locomotive data, freight car weight and cargo, or anything you would like to know about trains. All: wow! Phil: Are these your friends that you were always talking about? Mitzi: Of course. Phil: do you all like bacon? All: What's bacon? Phil: Bacon is the best edible object ever created! You should try some. ( Phil gives everyone a slice. Everyone eats it and is delighted. ) Penny: This is good. Phil: I want to take y'all somewhere. Sunil: Where are we going? Phil: I want to take you to the railyard, show you around. All: Cool! ( The scene cuts to Blythe and Von on the school bus to the field trip. ) Everyone gets off the bus and follows their teachers to the animal center. Blythe: This is going to be fun! Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Yeah! Mr. Banks: Welcome to the Animal Center! Did you bring your pets, but if you didn't, then it's okay. *realizes he needs to pee* Oh, no. I gotta go to the restroom. *to Co-Principle Michael* Can you take care of them for me? *rushes to the restroom* (Mr. Banks returns) Mr. Banks: Alrighty then. Lets get started. Did anyone bring their pets today? Blythe: I did. (Blythe shows Mr. Banks Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt.) Blythe: This is Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt. Mr. Banks: He is adorable. He is a raccoon right? Blythe: Yep. Mr. Banks: You and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt and the rest of the class are going to have a good time. ( The scene cuts to the Downtown City Railyard ) Zoe: Darling, this is a nice place. Phil: I work here on weekdays, the come home for the weekend. My boss let me miss a day to meet y'all. You should meet him. Pepper: So, Mitzi, have you been here before? Mitzi: Oh Honey bunch, ah' come here all the time. (The silence is broken by an approaching train, blaring its horn as the train rattles swiftly by) Phil: I show you to my train. Phil leads the pets to a low emission genset switcher All: Wow! Phil: I love this train. I'll show you inside the building, and you'll get to meet my boss. Parker: Wow! Is your boss a dog like Mr. Peabody? a dinosaur? or even, *gasps* a beautiul penguin? Phil: Well, not exactly. But he does have a pet penguin named Packie. Any crushes? Parker: Wow... i have a crush on Ms. Love. Phil: Ms. Love? Who's that? Parker: Only the most beautiful polecat that ever walked the earth. C.Cuddles: Ahem! Parker: What? ( the scene cuts to the animal center ) Von: Wow! This center looks amazing! Blythe: Yeah! They are about to enter the snake cage when they hear the cry of a bunny rabbit. Von: What the huh? Blythe: Hey! That's my line! The 2 enter and figure out the bunny is upset. Blythe: What's wrong? Little Bunny: I have no owner. They lost me on the way home. Von: Sorry, but you've gotten the wrong people. Blythe: *smacks Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt* Von: Ow! Ok, we'll help her! Yheesh. Blythe: We'll have help you find your owner. Little Bunny: Thanks. ( The scene cuts to the railyard where Phil into introduces the pets to his boss, Dave ) Parker: Wow! Its a dinosaur! Dave: ...no offense, but i'm a dog. Now I know what you are thinking Harold: Phil, i cannot believe your boss is a dog! Phil: Yeah... Rarely, he often lets me pet him. Dave: It's nice to meet you all. You'll get your first job here in about 10 minutes. You will be traveling to Bakersfield street station. Phil: Alrighty then. Delilah: Since you're a dog, fetch this! *throws the ball* Dave: I don't really fetch much Delilah: Oh.. Parker: Have any cousins? you know Mr. Peabody? Dave: I sure do. He was a cool dawg.. ha ha. Phil: we've got to get to Bakersfield Street Station. We're taking that train I showed you a while back. All: Yay! Vinnie: DOOTERAL!!! The train speeds off with a horn honk to Dave. ( The scene cuts to the animal center ) Von: Who are you? Rabbit: I'm Ashley. Von: Ashleigh? Good name. Ashley: No. Ashley. Blythe: Don't worry Ashley. We will find your owner. Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: What does he look like? Ashley: He is light colored with a plaid shirt. Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Anything else? Ashley: His name is Clyde Stone. Blythe: Ok. ( The scene cuts to a passing train with Phil and the pets ) Parker: Yay! Mitzi: ah' ride this train all the time. Phil: So Mitzi, Do you have a crush? Vinnie: Dooteral. Sunil: Well, she has a crush on Harold Winston. Harold: True. Phil: Oooh... are you gonna mate? Mitzi and Harold: What?!?! Well, its possible. Parker: I hope so, i want to see Skunk-Groundhog hybrids Mitzi's face turns bright red Pepper: And we're embarssing Mitzi. Phil: Sorry. Mitzi: Oh, its okay. Dave: You guys heard of and eaten pizza? Vinnie: I love pizza... even though I've never eaten it. Dave: Here, have pizza! *gives the pets pizza* But don't tell Team Chaotix. They LOVE pizza. Everyone eats a slice and loves it. Pepper: This is soooo.. good. Dave: I knew you would like It. Vinnie: Scooby-Doo! Mitzi: Why do you say random things? Vinnie: I don't know. ( Everyone laughs. ) ( The scene cuts to the animal center ) Blythe: So... his name is Clyde Stone right Ashley: Yeah. Mr. Von. Fuzzlebutt: Is that him over there? ( Ashley sees Clyde looking for him. Clyde looks over and sees her ) Clyde: OMG, Ashley, you're okay! Blythe: I believe she is yours. Clyde: Oh certainly, thak you so much! Blythe: It's a pleasure meeting you two, and you are so welcome. Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt: Hey, it's time to leave. We've got to catch the bus. ( Blythe and Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt get on the bus and ride home. ) ( The scene cuts to the train yard. ) Phil: We're here. Pepper: This is fun. Mitzi: I told you he was nice. Dave: Looks like you've done your job for today. You all can head home now. It was nice meeting you all. Penny: It was nice meeting you too. Vinnie: Hey, the pizza man will probably be here in a little while. I called him and told him to follow the train. Pizza Man: Hey. Are you Phil? Phil: Sure. Pizza Man: I have a lot of pepperoni pizzas for y'all. Phil: Cool. I'll pay for those. Pizza Man: Thank you sir. Everyone eats a slice of pizza. Vinnie: This is the best day ever. Pepper: What do you call a pizza who doesn't like a movie... A 'cheesy' critic! ( Everyone laughs and the episode ends. ) .Add more lines...